This project uses nerve and muscle cultures to study acute and chronic poisoning and recovery of cells from organophosphates particularly DFP and paraoxon. The studies examine the roles of synthesis and degradation in recovery of cells from organophosphates and the action of these agents on the regulation of synaptic molecules like acetylcholine-esterase, acetylcholine receptor and cholinacetyl transferase. Experiments are also proposed to study the number of esterase forms associated with delayed neurotoxicity, a disorder brought about by some organophosphates. The findings will reveal the mechanisms by which target cells recover from organophosphates and will enable development of markers useful for screening neurotoxic agents in culture.